Life From Before
by soldierotaku392
Summary: The story of the K9000 CyberDog. His past and future. Not much of a summary I know but give the story a chance. A bit different from the original story.


It was nearing midnight and the moonlight was breaking through the mist as it settled over the small Mojave Wasteland raider camp. And A certain man and his dog companion were out stalking the night.

"Wait a minute Wolf, I think I hear something." said Billy Antrim,

He was a vigilante of sorts, well built and a good education. He travelled with his German Shepard, Wolf. They trod night and day scouring the wastes of any raiders and scumbags that would cross his path. He never joined the NCR but, he had an older brother who trained him liked one at Billy's request.

Wolf stopped, ears perked and searched for any movement or the possible source of the sound. He then turned his head northwest. And gave a low growl.

"Alright got it, switching to NV (Night Vision)." Billy said, and he flipped a switch on his specially modified .308 caliber sniper rifle. To his knowledge he has the only sniper rifle with a NV scope and a bipod. The mods were due to a favor from Isaac.

_Man, I may not get along with the guy but he are does make some decent weapon mods. _Billy said to himself,

He scoped at the direction of where Wolf's head was pointing and found a raider. He looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else around. Even though he had a silencer a dead body dropping to the floor won't exactly gonna go unnoticed if someone else was right there.

_Its a clear shot,_ Wolf thought in his mind. And then a shot as silent as the night itself rang out and another tally to Billy's count had been added….. not that he cared to count anymore.

_Now the hunt had begun, _Wolf thought and immediately his predator instincts kicked in and his blood started to pump the adrenaline through out his body. This is the reason he had his name.

He went with Billy being hyper aware of everything around him, the night no longer being a hindrance but a thriller. He stuck next to his owner as loyal and obedient as any German Shepard was, looking for any further threat he found none.

They travelled for five minutes before Wolf picked up the unmistakable stench of a raider camp not too far off and barked twice, not too loud, as the signal to Billy that they were near.

Billy nodded, "The weather has some impeccable timing tonight huh Wolf? Cause I got a plan that will scare the living crap out of them." and he smiled as a plan formulated in his mind.

They got to higher ground and found the raider encampment. The camp base was a small culled sac with a few houses surrounding the area. The raiders broke down the inward side of the house, forming a firewall of sorts. Ammo crates and fallen debris littered the camp.

Even though he had a bird eye's view of the camp and with a little luck he could of sniped them all right there. But that wasn't his plan, instead it was a polar opposite. Instead of sniping he was engaging CQB style.

"Alright when I give the signal unleash the wolf within." Billy said,

The moment he said that it was just as good as letting a pack of Alpha Male Death Claws loose. Wolf now ignored every sound around him save Billy's voice and became one with the moon.

Billy knew he had to act fast the moon was getting into alignment. He slid down a hill to get an up close sight of the camp and saw the raider camp busy at work. Drugs were induced, profanities made, and blood of the innocent stained their makeshift armor.

"Lets show them the power of Justice." Billy said, he gave the signal and Wolf unleashed a bone chilling howl. The yowl rippled through mist and resonated through out the camp. Everyone in the camp stopped dead and the raiders looked around now being spooked.

There was a split second of silence before all chaos broke loose. Billy opened up with his 5.56 LMG and hip fired at the encampment. He took down two raiders right off the bat, their bodies full of holes as they slumped to the ground.

He took cover near a makeshift ammo crate. Bullets pinged off the crate and he heard someone shout, "Grenade!"

With a seconds notice Billy jumped away from the crate just as it exploded. He was on the ground dazed as he shook off the shell shock. His ears were ringing the ammunition exploding but his training as a NCR trooper kicked in.

Ignoring his pain he knew he had to find cover so he dashed to a piece of fallen debris as shells of all caliber followed him and once again struck the masonry. He knew that under the amount of fire power the rock would give away so he lifted from cover and took aim.

He saw the white eyes of the raiders and shot three of them down. He aimed at another group and fired half his magazine. The recoil of the LMG directed the gun upward but Billy kept control and kept it down and with each shot fired the stock butted against his shoulder as the lead shells hit their target dead on.

There were five left, and Billy readjusted his sights. When he felt a sudden surge of pain in his right soldier. He knew he'd been shot because he knew what the pain was like. It felt as if a super heated screw driver stopped mid way into his shoulder.

He tried to get up when he was kicked down in the face with the sole of a boot.

"You thought you could come here and wipe us all out? Well, SCREW YOU." the leader said, he lifted his pistol and said, "Any last words?" in a menacing tone.

Billy looked up and said, "I'm keeping you alive." and a grin played on his lips.

The Raider now enraged was about to pull the trigger when Wolf appeared from no where and leaped onto him and bit deep into his shoulder. The raider yelled in pain and threw him off. Wolf whimpered a bit when he hit the ground. But he immediately got back up.

When the leader looked at Wolf, he saw the eyes of a predator full of murderous intention and wet his pants in fear. _No one harms my master, no one harms Billy! _Wolf thought, and he charged full hardy toward the rest of the raiders.

The raiders started to fire, but Wolf dodged the bullets as he darted left and right. He leapt into the air and landed on the first raider and mauled him to death. The rest took aim and Wolf was as sure as dead. But Billy wasn't out of the fight he lifted his MG and sprayed into the crowd once more.

Gun powder and smoke was thick in the air. Growls and yells alike could be heard, and empty bullet cartridges were dispensed everywhere. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the sudden fatigue that started to plague his body Billy kept firing and Wolf kept eluding bullets and lacerating raiders until they were no more.

Finally silence subsided once more. Innocent lives were retributed, and evil blood was spilled.

Wolf was panting out of energy and depleted of adrenaline. Billy was no different, he was exhausted and bleeding. But he gave a hearty laugh, another camp down and less evil in the Mojave wasteland.

He checked to make sure the leader was still alive. Much to his amusement he was. "Didn't I say I'd keep you alive." Billy said to no one in particular.

He got up and let Wolf rest as he started to scavenge the camp for supplies and surplus to sell. As well as picking up the empty cartridges to make them new at the Reloading Bench.

Billy gave out a satisfied sigh as he began work


End file.
